


Corbin City Chaos

by Lion_M_Outcast



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/M, Major Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_M_Outcast/pseuds/Lion_M_Outcast
Summary: The trolls of Trollmarket arrive in New Jersey and have found refuge in the sewers and can feel the presence of the new Heartstone. Jim notices most of the trolls complaining about the shortage of food and thus decides to go out and forage for some food, in the great state of New Jersey. (He basically goes dumpster diving.)





	Corbin City Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Not as proud of the first chapters, but the later ones are much better.  
> Guillermo del Toro is the creator of Trollhunters, I do not own the Trollhunter Charactors.

-I’m going out to get the trolls some food.- Jim

-You mean your going dumpster diving.- Claire

-Foraging is foraging, the trolls are getting hangry. Plus I haven't had a minute to myself since the Grand Canyon.- Jim

-Ok, you have the Glamour Mask?- Claire

-You never let me leave your sight without it.- Jim

-Good, be back soon. BEFORE DAWN!- Claire

I tuck my cell phone in the back pockets the glamor mask provides, shaking my head. “Claire worries too much It’s like 11:30 pm, the sun won't be out for hours,” I mutter to myself. It’s been almost three months since Merlin turned me into ‘Troll Jim’, killed Gunmar, stopped Morgana and set out to find a new Heartstone. We’ve ended up in this little town called Corbin City, We think the Heartstone is under this city. Luckily too, there are under 500 people. I was worried that we would find the Heartstone under New York or something. That would be impossible, too many people.

I find an alley behind the local automotive shop, I open the dumpster to find a treasure trove of troll edibles. I pull out a large plastic bag and begin to fill it with bolts, screws, damaged car parts, and old tools. It took awhile for me to get used to the idea that my taste has changed to like this kind of stuff, but everyone has to eat. Besides, it makes feeding myself and the others easier. Except for Claire, but her parents have been feeding her debit card for the past three months for her to be able to eat. She shares her food with Nomura, who is the next closest thing to a human.

I check my surroundings then take off the glamor mask and eat an old soda can and quickly replace the mask. I fill the garbage bag full to the point I will be able to carry it without it ripping and tie it shut. I throw it over my shoulder and am about to jump onto the roof of the building when a spotlight hits me.

“Hands in the air, thief.” a booming voice yells at me.

I drop the bag and raise my hands. I could totally run. But then I wouldn’t be able to show my face here without getting chased. If he takes me in I’ll be protected from the sun but what about windows? Ugh… what do I do? I must not have thought quick enough because through the light he walks up to me and cuffs my wrists. At this point, I’d really like to know how the Glamor mask works because my wrists are NOT this small anymore.

I comply with his requests and get into the back of his squad car. He is a well-dressed man with dark hair and dark skin. His aura is shaded and annoyed.

We drive in silence to the police station, he opens the door, his attitude changed. He helps me out of the car and releases the cuffs. 

“Sorry about the cuffs, I thought you were someone else. But I still have to ask you to come inside and answer a few questions.”

“That’s cool, as long as we’re done soon. I have someone expecting me back.” I’m not actually this cool, I’m really freaking out on the inside. Also, Claire is going to kill me.

“This shouldn’t take too long. But why are you out this late?”

“Long story?” I say hoping I’ll be lucky and avoid the question.

I’m not.

“Tell me inside.”

He takes me inside to a one-way glass interrogation room. He sits me down with a pad of paper and a pen. 

*Click*

“What’s your name?”

“Full?” I ask.

“Yes please.”

“James Lake Jr. But please just call me Jim, Sir.”

“Polite, good. I’ve never seen you here in Corbin City. Where are you from? Where do you live?”

“Arcadia Oaks,”

“I’ve never heard of it. Where is that?”

“California.” I choke out the words.

“Are you here with your parents?”

“You're expecting me to answer truthfully, aren't you?”

“Preferably.”

“Then may I ask you one question? I’ll answer all of your questions after.”

“Sure, why not.”

“What’s your name?”

His whole demeanor changes at this question. He becomes more real.

“Ryan Skinner, Detective Skinner.”

“No, Detective Skinner, I am not here with my parents.”

“How old are you?”

“16 years.”

“Are you here with a school group?”

“No, sir.” I can feel myself digging my own grave. And can imagine Claire facepalming at my every answer. 

“Who are you here with then?”

“It’s… It’s a large group of... individuals who I traveled here with.” Trying to choose my words carefully.

“Ummm… ok… so how did you get here? Did your group fly, or drive? Is it some sort of cross-country road trip? Those are fun.”

“Well, we kind of... Sort of…” This is just going downhill.

“You kind of, sort of what?”

“Walked.”

“From California?” he asks skeptically and shocked.

“Yes,” I say nervously.

“How long have you been traveling?”

“Almost three months, we don’t really have the money to transport everyone. So we walked.”

“And where are your mother and father?”

“I’m not talking about the deadbeat walkout, but my mother is back in Arcadia.”

“Does she know your out here?”

“Yes, she makes me text her at least twice a day. And call once a week.”

“May I see some of the text messages?”

“Well, I’d rather you not, but I can show you some.” I reluctantly pull out my phone and open up my mothers' messages to me. Scroll around until I find a screen without the mention of trolls and magic and such.

-Yeah, we’re all good. How is everything back home?- Jim

-Well, everything is about back to normal… sorta. How are you doing with the Trolls?- Mom

\--Everything is good here. We are just getting to New Jersey and where we are there’s not alot of light pollution, It’s beautiful.- Jim

-Good to hear it. Miss you kiddo.- Mom

-Miss you too, Mom. Sleep well, and tell Strickler I say hello.- Jim

-I will travel hard. Tell Claire I say hi.- Mom

“Are some of your traveling companions annoying?”

“What?”

“Your mother refers to the people you are traveling with as trolls.”

My heart drops and I quickly retrieve my phone and check the screen.

“Yes, some of them are just very different. And my mom just says that as… uh… as a joke.” please buy this Detective skinner.

“You and your mother are close?”

He bought it, and I’m able to breathe with a finally a safe topic. “Yes, we are very close.”

“That is very fortunate.”

I check the time before I replace my phone into the safety of my non-existent pocket. Fudge knuckle! It's already past one? I try to stay calm on the outside when on the inside its DEFCON-1.

“Detective Skinner, Sir?” He looks up from his notes. 

“Can I have my phone call?” 

“Of course, after you tell me why you were digging stuff out of the dumpster behind Corbin Car Repair?”

“Um…” Sometimes the truth is the most unbelievable thing. So let's give that a try. “Well, some of the ‘trolls’ I’ve been traveling with were getting hungry and complaining so I went out to find them some food. I came across the dumpster and thought that this would make a great meal for everyone.” 

Detective Skinner just starts laughing. Mind you, my face was straight the whole time I was telling him and afterward. The truth can seem like a joke, and I’ve found my new tactic. The truth, I roll with it.

“Sure go ahead, but just for the rules sake you need to have it on speaker.” This guy. I dial up Claire and wait for a moment.

“Jim? Where are you?”

“I got a little stuck but I’m fine…”

“Good, because Blinky is going nuts. And the trolls are all getting very hangery. You know they haven't eaten in like three days, right?”

“Yes, but I’m in a tad bit of trouble…”

“Jim! What did you do? Did someone catch you without the glamor mask? Did you lose the Glamor mask? Jim, so help me if you lost the Glamor mask…” Wow, she is totally not helping. And Skinner is just getting more curious.

“You can calm down, I still have the Glamor mask and I am completely safe, I just wanted to let you know that I’ll be back a bit later than anticipated.”

“Oh, thanks for letting me know. But just in case you forgot…” I hold the phone away from my face. “BEFORE DAWN! Stay safe. Love you.” She hangs up. Now for damage control.

“What’s a blinky? And what I really want to know, what is a Glamor mask?”

“Blinky is my mentor and someone whom I am traveling with. And are you sure you want to know what a Glamor mask is? Because I don’t think you do.”

“Yes… is it like some sort of medical device?”

“No, are you really sure? You might not even believe me.” He’s getting antsy and I’m about in control of the interrogation room.

“Every time you ask that I get more curious.”

“Alright, fine. A Glamor mask is a magical totem mask that allows the wearer to take on the form of any person or troll.” His face is clueless, but he laughs at the troll part. And because he would never believe me -and I’m bored-… “For me it allows me to hold my previous human form. Without the mask, I am a seven and a half foot blue troll with horns, fangs, glowing black, and red armor, and a sword that is made of daylight, and an accent sorceress’ left hand. That too.”

This time he didn’t laugh he just stared at me like I was crazy. 

“Why are you the only officer here?”

“Because I got transferred here to this tiny town where nothing happens. I am a big city detective used to going after serial killers and stuff. And now I am basically a truancy officer and meter man. It’s like I’ve been stripped of my badge. And you digging in the dumpsters was the most interesting thing that happened in months.”

“Sorry to hear that.” I stand up and begin to walk around to stretch my legs. Focusing that I walk like a human and not a ‘half troll half hunter’. “I know what it’s like to be forced out of your comfort zone into a situation that you have no say in.”

“You always have a choice. But the problem is if you choose to say no, people get hurt.” He shrugs it off thinking I don’t understand, but I do.

“They all depend on you, even if they don’t even know who you are or what you do for them, or what you sacrifice.” my hand wonders up to where the amulet lies on my chest

The detective looks up at me, baffled.

“How… how do you know… how…”

“I once depended on someone I never knew. Back when I was a normal kid. Then one day, I was late for school, a short cut and a pile of rubble later, I was the one people depended on.” I glance at him an lean on the chair in front of me. I forget that I’m partially stone and the chair buckles underneath my weight. I hit my face on the table knocking the Glamor mask off my face. I grapple for it and shove it back on. He stands up and scrambles around the table.

“Are you ok? What was that flash of light? Is your face ok?” He comes down to my level where I’m on my hands and knees, I move and sit cross-legged. He touches where I hit my head, It is definitely briused. But his fingers have blood. Oh sure, I can fight and kill Gunmar and not get a bloody nose. But I hit my head on a table and I’m going to need stitches! 

“Let me run and grab a first aid kit.” He runs out of the room.

Ok, so he didn’t see troll, Jim. Good. the chair is crushed under the table. I grapple to the wall, dizzy, pull myself up and look in the mirrored glass. The cut is deep and already bruising. Then the illusion flickers moment early showing my troll body. In that moment, I barely catch the crack in the Glamor mask. It flickers again, for longer this time. I hear Detective Skinner coming back in. The mask flickers back to Jim Lake Jr. for one last second, long enough for Skinner to enter, then bursts, breaking into two pieces on the floor. Claire is going to kill me.

Skinner Drops the first aid kit on the floor with a crash.

Out of instinct I back against the wall, and can’t stop a low growl from escaping. My hands wander around the wall, unsure of what to do next. Detective Skinner just stares at me, dumbfounded. Blood drips down my brow. Skinner shakes off his surprise and picks up the first aid.

“You weren't kidding. I seriously thought you were joking about that thing.” he gestures to the shattered mask. “Come out of that corner, let me look at your cut.”

I try to speak, but the only thing that comes out are snarls. The detective is taken aback and a look of fear enters his eyes. The tight knot that had been forming in my chest just untangled, I let out a breath. 

I stand up and slowly walk to the table. I pick up the smashed chair and bend it back to the original position to the best of my ability. I climb onto it and sit. Skinner is hesitant and backs up away from me.

“I don’t want anyone to be afraid of me. People don’t want to be protected by something they are afraid of.” I say ashamed.

The fear in his eyes doesn’t go away, but he relaxes a bit and steps forward and opens up the small red box with scotch tape labeling it the ‘First Aid’.

“So Jim, what did you find on that shortcut to school?” He asks it skeptical but curious.

“I found an amulet, that said my name as I was riding my bike through the canals.” He laughed a little, restraining himself.

“An amulet said your name?”

“Yeah, I took it home and for some reason, I started trying to have a conversation with it.” He laughed a lot harder this time.

“Really? Did it respond?” he starts digging into the first aid kit

“No, I got distracted by some trolls in my basement.” A light bulb must have clicked in his head because he stopped digging.

“Wait, so when your mom said trolls?”

“She was actually talking about the trolls that came here with me.” He nods.

“So what happened after that?” he pulled out some packaging. And shuts the first aid.

“The trolls told me I had been chosen for a sacred duty and I was the first human to ever be chosen. I fainted like a girl and woke up not sure if it was a dream or not. I took the amulet outside -that's where I did my best thinking- and the amulets carvings began to change, they stopped on English. I read the incantation aloud and a magical suit of armor appeared around my body. And a sword appeared in my hand.”

He opens the package and pulls out a surgical needle and surgical thread.

“That's right, you said you have a sword? I don’t see one,” he says mocking me.

“Step back,” I growl, not in the mood to be mocked.

Shocked, he does as he was told. I focus my energy to my hand and just like every time, Daylight appears, red and purple fire around the blade.

“See it now?”

“See it, don’t believe.” He stares as the flame slowly disperses. I let go of the hilt and allow the eclipse blade to vanish. He stares in awe at empty space.

“You ok Skinner? You look like you’ve never seen a troll human half breed before.” He stands there holding the needle with the tread and some surgical pliers.

“Well, all logic just broke in my head. So I have no idea. Sit on the chair like a regular person.” I do as I’m told. And he approaches my face with the needle.

“Do you know how do use that thing?”

“Of course I do.”

“Do you even know if it will penetrate my skin?” I gesture to my forehead. 

“That's what the pliers are for. I’d like to tell you that this won’t hurt but there is no numbing shot in this kit.”

“I think I’ll survive without a numbing shot. Ever been backhanded by someone the size of a large pickup truck that's made of stone?”

“No.” 

“I have, and if that doesn't hurt then I should be fine with some stitches.”

“Mind if I ask you a question?”

“Shoot.” he stabs my forehead with the needle.

“If you were human, what happened to make you… um...”

“A troll? Well, It’s a really long story. Like if the story was a TV show it would be like four seasons.”

“How about the shortened version then?”

“Well, I made a promise. And In fulfilling the promise I let an evil troll out of his other-dimensional prison. And I was tried by a bunch of ancient troll jerks in troll court. Then I was found guilty and exiled. And there was some crazy foreshadowing, but we don’t talk about that. After I escaped from exile…”

“You don’t escape from exile. It's like banishment.”

“I’m not an Idiot… entirely. I was dropped into a crevice in the earth to face my worst fear which was supposed to kill me. But, I survived and climbed out of the hole they dropped me into, only to find that Gunmar had taken over Trollmarket -the place where all the good trolls lived-. We got as many good trolls to safety as we could, and my girlfriend got possessed. Another long story.

“After that, we looked for a way to beat Gunmar and Morgana and found the man who made my amulet. He sent my friends and me on a trip to find a whole bunch of magical ingredients to make a magical elixir. When my mom was kidnaped, he kept me from saving her and beat me unconscious, Then mentally and physically restrained me. And told me his plan. How it was my destiny… How he had seen a vision of me… That I was destined to...” I stop and take a breath.

“This, that… that was your…”

“That was my choice. I had a choice to do as Merlin instructed and save everyone I loved and all of humankind, but to do so I had to leave humanity and my old life behind. Or I could stay myself and fight and hope to win without the tools I needed risking the chance of losing, losing all of the world, to bloodthirsty trolls who wanted to take back the surface and turn the world into his kingdom and bring the eternal night. I made the choice and I won. I beat Gunmar and Morgana was brought down. But in the end, the thing that sustains the lives of the trolls was destroyed, and we had set out to find a new one.” I stare at the wall for a moment. Waiting for Skinner’s response.

“At 16 I had to get my drivers license. I thought that was scary. I thought to find serial killers was big stuff. Meanwhile your battling for the survival of worlds? I thought what I did was important.”

“It is. It’s just a different kind of important. Besides humans aren’t supposed to know about trolls. That's why I was wearing the glamor mask. People would freak if they saw me running on their roofs and jumping through the trees like some kind of wild beast. You protect people from your own kind openly. I protect different worlds from the shadows.”

“How can someone so young be so knowledgeable and eloquent?”

“That’s only sometimes. You could see me when ARRRGGG!!! and I wrestle. I’m still a teenager, I have a girlfriend and I basically dropped out of high school. I don’t think they would let me in. This armor isn’t exactly following the school's dress code.”

He clips the thread and tells me he’s finished.

I hop off the chair and check his handiwork in the mirror.

“Not bad.”

“So, I’m guessing that the girl on the phone from earlier was your girlfriend?”

“Yeah, she’s amazing.”

“Well, she’s going to be amazingly mad if you don’t call her back soon.” He walks over to the corner and picks up my phone. The screen states ‘7 missed calls from “GF Claire <3”’

It starts to ring again. Claire’s beautiful contact photo pops up. I know, however, when I answer it, she will not sound so beautiful on the other end. 

“If you don’t answer it now, the wrath of your crazy life will come down on you.” He’s right, I answer and put it on speaker.

“Hi, Claire.”

“Jim, Hi. Where are you?” She sounds too calm.

“I um…”

“Where are you!?” Here It comes.

“Well, I…”

“I will ask one more time, Where are you James Lake Jr!?” She screams. And there it is.

“I got arrested.”

“He what?” I hear blinky in the background.

“Jim, It's almost 2:30 you need to get back soon.”

“I know, but there is another problem.”

“It’s too late to send out a search party for you master Jim. Can you find your way back?”

“A different problem is probably that the police probably haven't let him go yet.”

“No, the problem is…” Skinner is hand gesturing me to just get it over with and to just rip off the bandaid. “I hit my head, and the Glamor mask broke and now the detective that arrested me kind of knows…” 

“Knows what master Jim?”

“Knows.”

“Jim, when you get back here I am going to slap you so hard, our grandchildren will feel it! And you broke The glamor mask!”

“Yeah. I’m sorry I missed your calls. He was stitching up my forehead.”

“Are you ok?”

“I’m fine…”

“Then get your sorry excuse for a Trollhunter butt back to camp! I’ll be out waiting for you. And since your so buddy buddy with the man who arrested you. Bring him along. I’m sure He can help you find your way back. And don’t forget food for the trolls!” Clair hangs up.

“Trollhunter?”

“Yup, that's what I am. That the title that comes with the amulet.”

“And was she serious about you bringing me?”

“Dead serious. Also, your car could help me out.”

“How?”

“Well, you heard during the first call that Claire said the other trolls hadn't eaten in three days. And I was serious about the stuff in the dumpster out back of the autobody shop. That's the perfect thing for them to eat. It will keep them full for at least two weeks. What do you say?”

“I’ll totally help you out. It’s like I said, this is the most exciting thing that's happened in this town since I got here, or probably ever.”

I pick up the pieces of the broken Glamor mask, walk to the window and check the time. 2:50.

“Let's get going, I don’t want to be stuck here when the sun comes up.”

“Oh, because a lot of people will be up and about. And you don’t want to get spotted.”

“That, and I don’t want to turn to stone.”

Skinner freezes

“Your joking, right?”

“No, If I touch sunlight my skin burns and turns solid stone for a while. If I am in direct sunlight I will turn to stone.”

“Alright, then let's get moving.” He grabs his keys and unlocks his car. “Go hop in the front seat.”

“Are you kidding me? I’ve been wearing that glamor mask out for the past month! I’m running. I’ll just follow you back to the auto shop.”

“There’s no way you can keep up. The road I’m taking is 55 mph.” 

“Your point?”

“If you win I’ll help you guys with whatever you need.”

“And If you win?” He thinks about this for a second.

“You have to eat my old gym shoes.” He laughs. I must not have explained that I eat like a troll too. But I have nothing to lose by joining this bet, so why not?

“Alright. Deal. First, one to the autobody shop wins.” I say. “Line up at the stop sign just over there.” I point.

“On your mark, Get set, GO!” He puts the pedal to the metal. I run alongside him on two legs, then once he hits 30 mph I go onto my fours. Once he gets past 40 I jump into the trees that line the highway. And he has reached the speed limit. He turns to the right and sees me running and swinging through the trees. This totally shocked him. I speed up and climb on the tops of the branches. I run like there is a path beneath my feet that isn’t made of leaves. I see the auto body shop come into view and jump for it from where I’m at.

 

I sit on top of the dumpster lid in a relaxed position and wait for the detective to arrive. He pulled up and jumps out of his car.

“How in the heck did you do that?”

“It’s just running. You get really good at it when you are constantly running for your life.”

“OK, granted, but you were going almost sixty miles an hour. That’s not natural!”

“60? Cool. now help me load some of this stuff into your car.” 

He mumbles and gowns for a minute about how I’m not natural then helps me out.

From here I know how to find our camp. I have Skinner follow me in his car down to the large sewer drainage pipes. Claire is there waiting for us. And she does not look happy. I grab a bag of junk from Skinner’s car and walk down to meet her. She is in her armor. Probably just to scare the detective who arrested her boyfriend.

“If it makes you feel any better, we brought enough food for all the trolls for two weeks.”

Her face softens, “I’m just glad you're safe. And who is the fuzz?” she asks as skinner walks up literally dragging another bag behind him.

“This is Detective Ryan Skinner.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Claire. Jim, you didn’t tell me how lovely she was.” Skinner looks at me like. ‘Is she going to kill me? Because I feel like she wants to kill me.’

“Detective Skinner, Stitched up my face,” I say, trying to improve Claire’s point of view on this guy. She walks up and studies the cut and the detective’s handiwork.

“How did you even get a cut that deep?”

“I uh, was leaning on a chair.”

“And…?”

“And the chair buckled under my weight. And I face planted into the edge of the table. That's when the Glamor mask cracked. And broke. And Detective Skinner saw me.” I hand Claire the pieces of the mask to her and she looks like she’s about to blow a fuse. Then she calms down.

“You must have hit your head really hard for it to cut that deep. It’s already bruising. But, Detective Skinner did to a good job fixing you up, almost as good as your mom.”

“Oh, she says hi by the way. Is ARRRGGG!!! nearby?” 

“Yeah, he and Blinky are waiting just inside for you.” 

“Could you have them come out and help bring the stuff inside?”

“Sure.” She runs inside to get them. I turn to the detective.

“Skinner, don’t freak out. Ok? They are big and look different but they're my friends, and they won’t hurt you.”

“Can they smell fear?” He asks jokingly.

“Yes, and ARRRGGG!!! could eat you in one bite. But he won't so you’re fine.”

Blinky and ARRGG!!! come out and Blinky just glares at detective Skinner.

“Master Jim, you have gotten yourself into quite a pickle, haven't you?” he two-handedly gestures to Skinner.

“Jim… uh…” Skinner backs up at the sight of them, and steps behind me for some sort of protection.

“Ugh, Blinky, this is Skinner. Can everyone just stop giving him a hard time? He helped us out and now there is enough food to last us a couple weeks. Can you just take it inside?”

“Indeed, master Jim.”

“What kind of food you find, Jim?” ARRRGGG!!! asks me, poking at Skinner’s car.

“Some wrecked car parts and old tools.” I pull out one of the trashed car prices, about the size of a microwave, and toss it to him. He catches it and drops it in his mouth like a grape. He chews it up, swallows and belches in Detective Skinner’s face.

The gust of troll wind knocks Skinner over. I help him get back to his feet and turn to ARRRGGG!!!

“Nice one! I bet you can’t beat this one though. Hey skinner, you Have those old gym shoes in your car?”

“Yeah, why do you want the shoes? It’s not like you’re actually going to eat them.” 

I open the bag and pull out a small wrench and bite it in half. Not once taking my eyes off him all the while.

“Jim, stop showing off,” Claire says hands on her hips.

Skinner goes pale, he stares at me for a moment. As if expecting me to spit it out. But I don’t, I just chew and eat the rest of the wrench. And ask him where his shoes are. He points to the car, dazed.

“I didn’t actually expect you to eat my shoes.” 

“Did you expect me to beat you in a race?”

“No…”

I pull out his shoes and stuff them in my mouth. It’s still weird that they taste so good.

“Hey ARRRGGG!!! get a load of this one.” I use my wonderful diaphragm control and push out as much air as possible into ARRRGGG!!!’s face. Enough that he has to brace himself against a nearby tree. “On the news tomorrow, ‘Gail Force Winds Strike!’” I say.

“Ughh! You boys are disgusting! At least Nomura acts with a little decorum!” She marches back inside.

“That was both disgusting and Impressive,” Skinner says.

“Thanks. I try.” I playfully punch ARRRGGG!!! in the arm and he punches me back knocking me to the ground 20 ft away.

“JIM! Are you ok? Are you hurt” Skinner panics and runs toward me. I ignore Skinner and smile devilishly at ARRRGGG!!!

“Oh your on!” I Charge him on all fours, past Skinner, and take him to the ground.

Blinky walks over to Skinner and takes the bag of trash from him. I can’t hear what they're saying, I’m too busy wrestling ARRRGGG!!!  
~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
